Different data storage devices, such as solid state memory devices and disc drives, may connect to a host device, such as a computer, a personal media player or a network device, according to one of a variety of interconnect standards. An interconnect standard defines both electrical and mechanical interfaces, and the electrical and mechanical interfaces for an interconnect standard are generally exclusive to that interconnect standard.
Interconnect standards include both internal interconnect standards, i.e., standards intended for connectivity between a host device an data storage device contained within a housing of the host device, as well as external interconnect standards, i.e., standards intended for connectivity between a host device an data storage device externally located relative to the host device. Examples of internal interconnect standards include Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standards, integrated drive electronics (IDE) standards, Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) standards, and Serial Attached SCSI (SAS) standards. Examples of external interconnect standards include Universal Serial Bus (USB) standards, IEEE-1394 (Firewire) standards, Fiber Channel (FC) standards, Internet SCSI (iSCSI) standards and External SATA (eSATA) standards.